High voltage isolation communication devices known in the prior art include optical devices, magnetic devices and capacitive devices. Prior art optical devices typically achieve high voltage isolation by employing LEDs and corresponding photodiodes to transmit and receive light signals, usually require high power levels, and suffer from operational and design constraints when multiple communication channels are required.
Prior art magnetic devices typically achieve high voltage isolation by employing opposing inductively-coupled coils, usually require high power levels (especially when high data rates are required), typically require the use of at least three separate integrated circuits or chips, and often are susceptible to electromagnetic interference (“EMI”).
Prior art capacitive devices achieve voltage isolation by employing multiple pairs of transmitting and receiving electrodes, where for example a first pair of electrodes is employed to transmit and receive data, and a second pair of electrodes is employed to refresh or maintain the transmitted signals. Such capacitive devices typically exhibit poor high voltage hold-off or breakdown characteristics
The design of small high speed galvanic isolators presents several formidable technical challenges, such as how to handle electromagnetic interference (EMI), large-magnitude fast transients, and other forms of electrical noise while maintaining high voltage breakdown characteristics, and acceptable data or power transfer rates.
What is needed is a high voltage isolation communication device that is small, consumes reduced power, permits data to be communicated at relatively high data rates, has improved high voltage breakdown capabilities, that may be built at lower cost, or that has other advantages that will become apparent after having read and understood the specification and drawings hereof.